An emerald Hero and Ruby huntress
by NotAGuyButIdea
Summary: Link wakes up in the middle of nowhere of unfamiliar place After a bit of walking he finds a city. But whats this 'dust' and Who is this scythe weilding Girl? (Still bad at summarys)
It was night and if a person were to look out their window they might have the chance to see someone dressed in a green tunic with chainmail with a sword and shield strapped to his back and a revolver and mask at his waist walking down the street.

Vale. That was the name of the city he found himself. It had been a few weeks since Link had woken up in this place. This world. He had no idea how he got here either. The last thing he did before he woke up here was falling asleep in bed….

 _ **FlashBack_**_

When he woke up he was in his Hero clothes with his pouches strapped to his belt and full with his equipment in a forest that he didn't recognize. On the ground next to him was his Hylian shield, Master sword, a Pair of silver gauntlets, and a mask whose face looked liked his with war paint. Strapping the Master sword and shield to his back he picked up and examined the Gauntlets. They were special he could feel that much but other than the silver plating and red gem they looked like regular gauntlets that a captain in the army might wear. He Swapped his leather gauntlets for them anyway.

As he picked up the Mask there was a rustle in the bushes. Head snapping up Link quickly put the mask on his belt and drew his sword and shield as five wolf like creatures with white bone like masks with red markings and black fur with bone like spikes emerged.

For a moment they regarded each other, then the one in the middle let out a howl and the two on either side of it Lunged at him.

Jumping above them Link doing a helm splitter as he descended cleaving one's head in half. The other three circled him cautiously while what he assumed was the alpha watched, its eyes narrowed.

Another wolf creature made to attack him with its claws but he brought up his shield to deflect the attack and countered by stabbing it through the middle as it tried to get back up. The last two tried to hit him from opposite side but a well timed spin attack dispatched them both leaving him with only the alpha who still waited at the edge of the clearing.

Tired of waiting Link drew his bow and readied an arrow, but before he fired, a stray thought floated across his mind of his arrow in flames….

Link blinked as his arrow tip caught flames. Suppressing a smile he watched the monster in front of him tense at the glow of the red flames.

Letting the arrow fly Link watched as the Monster jumped to the right to avoid it. He expected as much, this one had more intelligence than the other four. Yet what he wasn't expecting was for the arrow to explode in flames as it impacted where the monster had stood only moments before and the flames to reach it a good 2 feet away, causing the black fur of the monster to ignite.

Yelping it rolled on the ground trying to put out the flames that licked it body. Seizing the opportunity Link charged hoping to end the battle with the ending blow.

The monster stopped rolling, the flames finally out but as it came up off the ground growling, Link came down. His blade pierced through the back of the monster and the tip could be seen poking out of its chest. Jumping off the creatures back he watched as it dissolved. Then picking a random direction, began walking.

FlashBack End_

One of the first things he noticed when he entered this city was that it was far more advanced than Hyrule. Up in the sky he could see some sort of machine flying overhead, The buildings looked nothing like the ones in Hyrule, the streets had light but no torches burning it was fascinating.

After wandering around a bit Link found himself in front of a shop that sold dust. He was about to enter, curious as to what dust was, when a girl came through the window a man under her foot. He watched as three men approached the now shattered window, weapons drawn and understood what was happening.

Drawing his sword and shield he rushed to the girls side just as her weapon finished extending into a rather large scythe and she shut off her music.

"Need some help?"

She looked at him a moment from the corner of her eye.

"Sure if you'd like." Was her response.

The goons came out of the store their red swords drawn. Two went for the girl and one went for Link.

Quickly pulling out his bow he readied an arrow the tip of it becoming coated in a cold blue aura. Aiming for the feet of one of the men heading towards the girl he released the shaft, letting the arrow fly through the air.

The man let out a startled scream as he became encased in ice up the waist down and frantically began to try break it with his blade. He was quickly knocked out as the back of the girls scythe came down on him knocking him out.

Link ducked just a red blade came at him from the side and quickly brought his own blade up as the thug swung again. The blades clashed. Sparks flying due to the speed and ferocity that the blades met at.

But it was all pointless. Link was stronger and they both knew it and it was proven when the thug was disarmed with a simple flick of the wrist. He stared in shack as the shield came down on him, crumbling to the ground unconscious as it struck.

Looking over at the girl he saw that she had just taken care of the thug who got kicked out the window and got back up. They landed at who he assumed was the leader's feet. While the man muttered something supposedly to the thug Link walked next to the girl and was about to ask her name but was cut off as the man began speaking to them.

"Well Red, Green I guess we could say this has been an eventful evening."

He crushed his cigar with his cane. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"As much as I'd love to stick around," He pointed his cane at them, a little piece at the end flipping up. "This is where we part ways." He fired a shot.

The girl, "Red", propelled upwards using her weapon to avoid the powerful shot while Link brought up his shield and braced for the Impact.

What an impact it was! Link felt his feet slid on the blacktop a few inches and his arm hold the shield numb from the impact for a moment. But it was over as quickly as it came and as he lowered his shield and "Red" landed the man was gone. A quick scan of area found him climbing a ladder attached to the side of a building.

"Red" turned to the man who Link assumed owned the dust shop "You ok if we go after him?"

The man just uttered a simple "uh-huh" and that was enough for her as she fired a shot from her scythe using the recoil launch onto the roof while Link reached into his pouch and pulled out a clawshot and used it to pull himself onto the last rung of the ladder.

On the roof it looked like they had cornered him with a drop in front of him and the only way down behind both of them. Until a bullhead airship came up from the space in front of him, blinding them with its spotlight while he climbed on.

"END OF THE LINE YOU TWO!" he shouted over the noise of the Bullhead, holding a red crystal in his hand which he then threw at their feet.

Link noticed that he had his cane positioned to fire again but not at them at crystal at their feet. Turning he grabbed "Red's" shoulder and moved in front of her, shield raised against the blast he was expecting. Yet it never came….

Lowering his shield both him and the girl saw a woman with a white blouse with a black shirt and leggings holding a riding crop and standing there with some kind of purple glyphs in front of her that seemed to diffuse the explosion. The girl next him then let out a quiet gasp at the sight. Then with a whip of her riding crop she summoned some kind of purple lights which shot towards the airship at all different angles and caused it to be pushed and rocked.

Inside the ship the man was being jostled around but once it stabilized a bit he ran to the front and moments later a woman in a red dress was in the opening but her face was covered by the shadow. Yet one eye seemed to almost burn through the shadows that cloaked her face.

With another wave of the riding crop in her hand the woman summoned a storm above the ship which then, instead of lightning or winds, made ice shards that pierced the ship. It continued from there both women using their abilities to manipulate the area around them.

The way they were fighting reminded Link of magic…. The few times he had seen it anyway. But unlike magic this looked more external while most the magic he saw back in Hyrule was more focused on the individual. Link was brought out of his thought when he noticed that the attacks stopped for a moment and the lady who was protecting them seemed to be have staring contest with the attacker.

The two teens, tired of waiting and seeing that they weren't throwing attacks anymore attacks anymore tried their own approach. 'Green' Pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, its tip glowing blue and emitting a freezing aura, while 'Red's' scythe compressed into rifle. Together they fired, their shots precise but the woman just blocked them with her hand, Breaking ice that formed due to the arrows.

Noticing nothing was working They both stopped firing. Releasing a annoyed sigh Link dropped his bow and pulled his gun off his belt, as soon as he did he felt the girl's eyes on him. The gun itself didn't look very special the barrel was black with purple accents and scratched pretty badly obscuring the marks, but the first thing he learned when he first used it after he found was that it had A LOT of power behind it. He only had four shots left for it and after a brief second he fired three consecutively. Two were used in an attempt to cripple the craft and the third went for the woman in the craft who brought up her hand to block it but when it connected the sheer force behind the shot caused her to stumble backwards and her visible eye to narrow at him.

The ground around them glowed and the Blonde woman threw both him and the girl to ground then proceed to dodge as where they were just standing exploded. Standing Link holstered the gun smiling slightly as the craft flew away into the night.

"Your a huntress!" The girl said staring at woman and Link could practically feel the excitement she was experiencing. "Can I have your autograph?"

The 'Huntress' was had dragged them both to a room and began lecturing them about how what they did was "Reckless" and "Put them and others in danger" the girl interjected once but the woman gave her such a look that she didn't try again. But it was the first opportunity Link had to really observe the person he fought with. She was wearing a red cape over what looked like a skirt made for battle and combat boots, her hair was black at the top and got redder towards the ends. But what Link found the most particular thing was about was her eyes, they were silver. The change of tone from the woman drew his focus.

"If it was up to me both of you would be sent home with pats on the back…" Sitting next to him girl seemed to get excited. "And Slaps on the wrist." she accentuated her point with a whip of her riding crop.

"But…" She started almost reluctantly. "There is someone here who would like to meet the both of you.."

She moved to the side as a man walked in with dark grey hair, dressed in a black vest over a green sweater while over that was a dark green jacket and carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug of presumably coffee in the other.

"Ruby Rose..." So that was her name thought Link. "You… Have silver eyes."

They then started talking about where she learned to use her gun scythe and what not but Link wasn't really listening he only heard the things he deemed important. Ruby learned to fight from her uncle Crow, Ozpin was the headmaster of some school and offered Ruby a place at it. More importantly these schools taught people how to fight and slay monsters which meant that they were a problem.

Link was drawn out of his thought by Ozpin.

"What about you young man? I don't believe I got your name and age."

Link blinked.

"Link and i'm fifteen."

Ozpin regarded him for a moment and Link noticed that the footage on the device Goodwitch was holding changed from focusing on Ruby to him.

"Well then Link, you fight with a sword and shield, and a bow. This, while not unheard of, is rather uncommon these days and you demonstrated a high level of skill for someone your age. Who taught you?"

The question caught Link off guard and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"A family friend taught me the basics and then my grandfather trained me for a bit in some advanced techniques… But mostly learned myself through practice."

"I see." Ozpin said deep in thought. "Well then I'd like to extend to you the same thing I offered , a place at my school."

Link thought for a moment, Part of him said yes accept the offer while another said no he was on a mission. A mission to do what he did not know but he was brought here for a reason so there must be answer. It did not help when he stole a glance next to him to see Ruby nodding enthusiastically. Another moment and he made up his mind.

"I accept."

Ozpin smiled. "Very well then you both may collect your things and leave."

Both Link and Ruby stood and began leaving the room.

'Who knows,' Link thought as Ruby asked him endless questions about his weapons and equipment. 'Maybe I had to go to this school. If not at least I can learn more about this place.'

As the two left the room Glynda turned to Ozpin the look on her face told him he was in trouble.


End file.
